pretty_little_liarsfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Discussion:Wren Kingston/@comment-78.235.89.100-20160610143146
Dans le 3x01 nos chers Liars reçoivent un message de A "Mona played with dolls, I play with body parts. A-" ("Mona jouait avec des poupées, je joue avec les parties du corps. A-"). Réflechissons qui connait suffisamment l'anatomie du corps humain d'un point de vue scientifique ? Un médecin peut être ? *On se souvient du moment de la nuit de Spencer et Wren chez ce dernier durant la saison 2. Personne n'a put oublié la grande bibliothèque du médecin. Donc on peut penser que le médecin a un faible pour la littérature. Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas mais niveau référence, A lui si connait. Lors d'un message à Emily il écrit "Hey Em, You're not the only one with Great Expectations, check it out" et Great Expectations est un roman de Charles Dickens. Quant à Spencer elle reçoit "Married for love or an alibi?" est une phrase tirée du roman The Great Gabsy étudié par la classe d'Ezra. Ces références signifient donc que A a un minimum de culture et de littérature. Si Wren a une grande bibliothèque, il est tout aussi concerné que Ezra professeur de Littérature. *On sait que certains hôpitaux utilisent des rats pour réaliser des expériences. Si Wren est A cela peut expliquer le rat dans l'appartement ou le repaire de A dans l'épisode "The bad seed". *Il a vécu dans la saison 1 avec Mélissa dans la grange restaurée des Hastings. Il était donc à proximité pour surveiller les filles et pouvait avoir accès au pistolet de Peter Hastings car on a vu A avec un pistolet à la fin d'un épisode. *"Nosey Bitches Die" a été écrit sur le mur du Dr Sullivan. Wren est anglais et Nosey est l'écriture anglaise du mot, cela s'écrit différemment (nosy) en américain. *Dans un flash back Wren donne un massage à Spencer qui le remercie et le complimente. Dans un autre épisode A attribue un massage à Emily. *Il est médecin est a donc un accès simplifié à la morgue, c'est peut être donc lui qui était sous le drap à la morgue à la fin d'un épisode. *On sait que Garrett a volé la page 5 du dossier sur la mort d'Ali au commissariat. Mais on ne sait toujours pas qui a volé celle de la morgue. Peut être quelqu'un travaillant à l'hôpital comme Wren *A semble ne pas tenir plus que ça à la vie de nos Liars puisqu'il a déjà renversée Hanna en voiture et lorsqu'il a enfermé Emily dans la grange. Cependant lorsque Spencer se battait avec Ian dans l'église, dans le clocher, A a sauvé Spencer. Et on sait que Wren à cette époque tenait énormément à Spencer, c'est une bonne raison pour la sauver. *Wren avait des motivations pour tuer Ian puisqu'il est l'ex de Mélissa. Peut-être était-il jaloux de leur futur mariage? *Dans le 1x04, Wren prend Spencer par surprise chez elle. Il explique alors à la brune avoir tenté de la prévenir mais elle avait bloqué son numéro. Or, dans la journée, les filles avaient décidé de bloquer le numéro de A un peu plus tôt dans la journée... *Dans le 4x03, Emily passe des radios pour son épaule à l'hôpital de Rosewood. Et à la fin de l'épisode -A ou la personne portant un sweat noir les a! Dès qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de médical, on est presque obligé de soupçonner Wren le médecin...